American Dad, our Version
by M-And-Company
Summary: Join Hana and her odd excursions in the "American Dad" universe where she has fun times, sadness, horror, laughter, and maybe even romance. Rated for later chapters.


Rock; YO! Okay, so me and Dr. Science decided to go solo from the girls (yet we still get help from them) and decided to start-up a new story!

Dr. Science; So, here we go! This is the girls (who helped us) OC, Hana Jae Young Il. Also, she'll mostly be in the episodes that Toshi is in, or were Stan/Steve/Roger is trying something that may involve her. We basted Hana and Toshi's relationship over the song "Just the Girl" by The Click Five. We also made it so that the Korean and Japanese (mostly) parts are spelt out using letters not kanji.

Translations;

Hana (first name); pronounced (HA nah), (Japanese name) **flower** /(Korean name) **one** /(Arabic name) **Happiness**

Jae (middle name); pronounced (Jay), means **respect**

Young Il (last name); pronounced (yung Eel), means **Prosperity, everlasting and superior**

* * *

Steve whistled as he strutted down the lunch room, feeling good about himself. Today was the day, that he was going to ask thee _Lisa Silver _on a date Friday Night. (Pilot ep)

Like everyday since 2 years ago, the only girl who would talk to him and his friends saved their tables. She as Hana Young Eel, a popular girl who didn't really give a damn about what others thought of her, so she sat with them.

She loved using washable hair colors and eye contacts so everyday she was different from the last; today's hair color was sapphire pink on Steve's request ("a symbol for love" Steve had explained to her) and gold eyes (on her own request). He wanted a good luck charm, even though he knew that he was gonna get the girl.

Today Hana was sporting a purple shirt that read "Fuck Off" in black spiked letters, dark blue skinny jeans, and black boots. Make-up today included black mascara, silver eye shadow, light pink lip stick, and clear lip gloss. Her hair was in cute ringlets traveling to the center of her back, and these were held together by a black lacy ribbon. She was a bit under Toshi's height, maybe going to his eyes. Yet, despite her size, she was actually one of the largest girls in boobs, almost beating Lisa Silver's herself.

"Hey Hana, thanks for dressing up for the occasion." Steve thanked the girl as he sat down, Hana nodded to him.

"No problem Steve, 's long as you keep Toshi from sitting next to me today, I'll call it even." Hana replied, her voice hinting a Korean accent. See Hana was actually a partial stereotypical South Korean in a sense; to where she absolutely _hated_ Toshi.

"No problemo!" Steve chimed as he bumped fists with Hana. Then the lunch room started to fill up, and the rest of the group came to sit at the table. Hana sat next to Berry while Steve, Toshi, and Snot sat on the other side of the table.

"Watashi no utsukushī sakura, genkidesuka? (1)" Toshi asked Hana, who blinked at him before flipping him off. See, Hana actually didn't understand a lot of Japanese, and the way that Toshi would look at her gave her the feeling that he made fun of her. When in all reality, he wasn't. In fact most, if they could understand him, would have figured out that Toshi** loved** Hana.

"Fuck off Toshi." Hana stated in a gruff voice before going back to eating her mandu (Korean dumplings), Toshi grumbled a bit before also going back to his food. After a few words exchangments and jokes pointed at TV shows, Steve suddenly stood up.

"Gentlemen, *Hana glares at him slightly* and Hana *she nods to him now*, if you'll excuse me_ I_ have a fully developed woman to concur." Steve stated, Hana was the only 1 who didn't look to see who this "woman" was.

"Lisa Silver? Dude, you're a mad man!" Snot exclaimed, almost astounded by the idea.

"Thank you Snot." Steve said as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulders, Toshi then proceeded to say something. Though the boys couldn't completely understand him, Hana was able to get out "fool", "failure", and "blossom". (Where Toshi said, "Foolish round-eye, your failure will blossom like a thousand cherry trees")

"It_ is_ a beautiful day for love Toshi, thank you." Steve falsely agreed, Hana stifled a laugh before staring seriously up at her friend.

"Just don't do that snapping her bra thing okay? It isn't as sexy as you think it is." Hana advised, yet Steve just chuckled at the idea and went on his way. The boys all chanted out Steve's name as he walked away, only for them to shut up when he snapped Lisa's bra.

"I warned him. Pf, like he's gonna concur her any time soon." Hana muttered under her breath to the boys, who nodded their heads and went back to their lunches. All but Toshi, who stared at her.

"Watashi wa anata ni sansei kinishinaidarou. (2)" Toshi said with a growl towards Hana, who blinked before slapping Toshi in the face.

"What did I tell you before, kkeojyeo (3) ya tentacle lover!" Hana yelled in anger before she and the other boys looked over just in time to see Steve get punched by Lisa.

"Ohhh." Hana and the boys chorused, before Snot and Hana ran over to pick Steve up off the ground.

"Come on Steve, cheer up a bit 'kay? I'll walk ya home." Hana told her friend, who managed a smile on his face before being carried to the nurse's office, in case he needed an ice pack or something.

* * *

"How could she just reject me like...Like I was a nobody?" Steve asked as he and Hana walked down the street.

Hana's grandpa (father's side) was actually Stan's mentor and good friend, who helped the Smith family a lot in their time of needs. So the Smith's liked having Hana around, and best part was, that she was Roger's best friend...Well, sometimes that was good and other times bad...Just depended on the day and occasion. In fact the only people who disliked Hana was Francine (for out cooking her and often being a mother figure to Steve) and Haley (who actually hated her because Hana actually shot things and isn't a killing virgin, plus Hana agrees with Stan's actions and often debates against Haley).

"Technically in the high school food chain, you are considered at the _very least_ shrimp or a plankton in animal terms. So you're at least _something_." Hana agreed with Steve, who smiled at her.

"Thanks Hana, you almost always know what to say to some what make me feel better." Steve stated, while Hana stared at him.

"I hope you know that your statement, didn't really make that much sense." Hana commented while adjusting her black leather back pack, Steve just shrugged at this before the 2 noticed a man walking his dog and a girl talking to him.

Hana and Steve watched as the 2 grown people talked, before they and the man's dog left to probably go have sex.

"Wait a minute..That's it!" Steve exclaimed, Hana looked at him weirdly.

"You...Wanna pet that guy's Schnauzer?" Hana asked, her face a mix of different emotions.

"Wha-no! No! I-I mean, I just need to get a dog, and women will be all over my jock!" Steve exclaimed to Hana, who was now a bit skeptical.

"That plan has a 25-25-50 chance of working Steve. 25 for possibly working due to girls liking dogs, 25 for not working due to girls being allergic to dogs, and 50 because...Well...To put it simple, most girls just don't like you." Hana explained, before suddenly Steve grabbed her wrist and dragged her away.

"And of course, he doesn't listen." Hana muttered to herself as she ran along side Steve, slowing down to keep up with him.

* * *

Steve and Hana came up to the house just as Stan was ducking, only for him to look up and smile at his son and Hana.

"Hana! Good to see ya, shooting range Saturday?" Stan asked the teenage girl, who grinned at him.

"Is that pencil topper of Osama Bin Ladin with the pencil up his pooper that I told you about funny?" Hana asked, making her and Stan laugh at their small inside joke.

"He-ey! Champ, when's your big date?" Stan asked his son, who nervously looked around.

"Uhm...She was out sick today." Steve lied as he, Hana, and Stan all walked inside.

"Oh that's alright, you'll get her tomorrow!" Stan declared as he patted his son's back. Once the trio entered the living room Francine nodded to Hana, who nodded back, before Hana and Steve walked to the center of the room.

"Hey listen, mom, dad. Uh, can I have a dog?" Steve asked hopefully, while Hana left the room to go find Roger.

"Absolutely not! It's enough that we got an alien and a gold fish with the brain of a German guy." Stan tried to explain, while Klaus came in and looked up Francine's dress.

"Oh Francine~ I can see your Schmutzplätzchen (4)!" Klaus chimed happily, before Francine sighed and picked up the German fish.

"Sorry Steve, no dog. I'm more than happy to get you an Etch and Sketch." Stan negotiated, his voice unmoving though.

"Mooom!" Steve whined softly, looking at his mother with praying eyes.

"You know Stan, a dog's not such an awful idea! It might teach Steve the responsibility he'll need when he one day joins the army." Francine stated, throwing a wink in Steve's direction.

"Are you seriously thinking about contemplating a military career?" Stan asked his son, who was smirking happily.

"Thinkin' about it!" Steve stated, with that the deal was sealed.

* * *

Hana whistled as she came up into the attic, Roger curled up in a ball on his bed.

"Hey buddy, what's the matter?" Hana asked as she sat on Roger's bed, letting his head plop down on her lap.

"Oh Hana, *sniff* Francine took away all my junk fooo-oood!" Roger exclaimed as tears fell down his face, looking over Hana could see pictures of different junk foods all around Roger's bed. Hoo-hos, Twinkies, Frankenberries, you name a junk food it was probably there.

"Hey, ya know what would make ya feel better?" Hana asked her best friend, who sniffed and looked up at her with teary eyes.

"Wh-What?" Roger asked in a quivering voice, before Hana reached into her backpack and pulled out a portable freezer. Once opening it up Roger grinned at what was inside. Chocolate milkshakes, ice cream, and chocolate covered cherries!

"Ohhhh Hana, you are a life saver!" Roger declared before going over and locking the door, only to come back and have a milk shake placed into his hands.

"Now. Tell me what happened and why dat bitch took away your white trash food." Hana stated as she got comfortable, while Roger plopped a good dollop of cookies and cream ice cream into his mouth.

* * *

**Later**

Roger chewed on a few mints that Hana gave him, that was Francine wouldn't know that he had all that food.

"I better go, see ya at school Steve!" Hana stated after hugging her alien best friend goodbye and patted Steve on the back.

"Bye War-bringer." Haley said from the staircase, glaring at the unfazed Hana.

"Later you pacifistic bitch, see you the next time I wanna declare my right to bear arms against people~!" Hana chimed happily before leaving the house, looking oddly at the dog creature that Stan was rushing to get inside, before walking down the street.

"Steve, you will never get laid." Hana said to herself as she walked on, hands in her pockets, to her house.

* * *

**Few Days Later**

Hana stood beside Steve and Stan as they looked at Shelly Maxwell's election booth.

Today's colors were a lavished purple hair and metallic silver eyes. Her hair was kept up into a high pony-tail via the lacy black ribbon. Clothing was a white button down shirt, black blazer, red/black stripped tie, ripped black jeans, some red leggings, and boots. Black mascara, blue eye shadow, and clear lip gloss pulled off the punk-rocker look.

"Alright Steve, now the key to fixing any election is to cast doubt on your opponent." Stan explained to his son, before turning to Hana as she raised her hand.

"Question Smith. Why should I help you?" Hana asked, her eyes penetrating Stan's soul it seems.

"If you help us, then you will be Vise President." Stan declared, before Hana handed him a few photo-shopped images.

"Shelly's doing it with the hooker on Main Street?" Steve asked as he saw one of the photos, Hana grinned at him.

"As far as anyone will believe." Hana said before the 3 went over to Shelly's booth.

"Vote Shelly Maxwell for president! Shelly, for president." Shelly stated as she passed out buttons, before Stan leaned against the table.

"Sure you could vote for Shelly Maxwell. If you don't mind voting for a prostitute!" Stan yelled angrily, Hana came up to the booth and slammed her fists down on the table.

"You gave that whore on Main Street AIDS! Y-YOU _BITCH_!" Hana cried out, fake tears rolling down her cheeks. Both Stan and Hana's claims were met by questions and murmurs from both Shelly and the crowd around them.

"WHAT?" Shelly asked in both confusion and shock.

"Don't play coy you cardigan jisabelle! I have photographic evidence of you having sexual relations with the Jack-In-The-Box Man!" Stan exclaimed, producing his own photo that Hana didn't make.

"Eww!" "the Jack-In-The-Box Man?-" "That's sick!" "-He's not even human!" the crowd stated as they looked with disgust at Shelly.

"Dad? Is that really the Jack-In-The-Box man?" Steve asked his dad, who patted the still-fake-crying Hana's back.

"Yeah! He's in our basement if you wanna meet him." Stan declared before he carried Hana out of the hallways, Steve by his side as Shelly's votes now plummeted down.

* * *

**Few Days Later**

Steve soaked up the applause as he stood by Hana, who smiled proudly at him.

Hana now had dark rustic red hair in ringlets and neon blue eyes. The outfit consisted of a tight-fitting black long-sleeved t-shirt, dark blue vest, grey jeans, and black hiking boots.

The 2 came up to their friends Toshi (more Steve than Hana), Snot, and Berry as they clapped to them. With a curt nod to his friends Steve separated from Hana and went to his locker.

"So, I heard that you're gonna be Vice President, early congrats!" Snot said to Hana, who grinned at him.

"Was there every any doubt that I wouldn't at least be second in command?" Hana asked with mock shock, Toshi stared at her with a small smile.

"Sore wa watashidatta baai wa, watashi no tsuma dakede wa naku, ni-banme no komando ni narimasu. (5)" Toshi stated, Hana rolled her eyes at him.

"Keep thinkin' that Toshi, keep thinking that." Hana stated in a dull voice. She had heard "wife" "not" and "second command", so she had to guess what he had said.

"Watashi ga shinu sonohi made, watashi wa sore ni tsuite kangaerudeshou! (6)" Toshi yelled out, his hand over his heart.

"Okay then...Uh..." Snot stated, he felt a bit awkward standing between Toshi and Hana.

"I got a date with Lisa Silver!" Steve exclaimed, running into the ground and breaking the tension.

"Hey congrats Steve!" Snot congratulated his best friend first, before the President received a variety of pats and hugs along with a bow from Toshi.

"Thanks! Now come on Hana, we have to go to the Principle's office, I got a few plans in mind." Steve cackled before grabbing Hana's hand and wrenching her in the Principle office's direction.

"Later guys! Fuck off Toshi!" Hana called over her shoulder, before the 2 teens went around the corner.

* * *

**Few Hours Later**

Hana whistled as she filed a few papers, having replaced the secretary on Steve's request.

"Hana, be a doll woould you? Send in the senior cheerleaders please, thaaanks." Steve said through their walkie-talkies that they had made for them.

"Yes Mr. President." Hana stated into her walkie-talkie before turning on the microphone that the school normally used for announcements.

"Would all the senior cheerleaders please report to the School President's office please? Senior cheerleaders to the President's office please." Hana calmly stated before turning off the microphone and leaning back in the leather chair she was sitting in. Yep, life was gooooood. Heck, it felt like nothing could go wrong!

* * *

**Few Days Later**

Hana bit her dark blue painted nail as she watched police gather around the school.

Today she had dark purple hair and neon blue eyes. Her hair was held down by a black fedora and along with that she was wearing a white button down shirt, black jeans, and dark blue dancing shoes. Dark brown mascara, ruby-red lips, and some lip gloss ended her appearance.

"I...I can't help but feel...Like I could have done something." Hana told Snot, who patted her back while Toshi and Berry stood behind him.

"Hey, don't be sad. I mean, I'm sure we all probably wouldn't have noticed that Steve was setting himself up...Again.." Snot comforted the sad girl, who smiled at her friend.

"Thanks Snot...*notices his hand still on her back* You know I have issues with long-lasting physical contact, so either get your hand off me or-" Hana didn't have to say another word, the hand fell off her back and Snot stepped a bit away from her. (remember Steve only touched her while he was running, so she didn't mind that)

"STEVE, STEVE IT'S MOMMY." Francine said into the blow horn, before going on this big speech about her interest in her algebra teacher.

"DAMN IT FRANCINE, WE'RE HAVING A MOMENT HERE!" was yelled back at Francine though the schools announcement system, most students laughed at this, Hana and the boys being in that crowd of laughter.

After a few minutes Steve and Stan exited out of the school, the boys, Francine, and Hana all rushed towards them.

"Dear god, Steve are you okay?" Francine asked as she hugged her son, who patted his mom's back.

"I'm fine mom...My heart may be broken, but my spirit...My spirit shall live on." Steve stated, reading the large speaker cards that Hana was showing behind Francine.

"Ohhh, my big boy." Francine cooed before kissing Steve's head.

"Hopefully things get better." Hana muttered to herself. But when you know the Smiths, ya never really know.

* * *

Dr. Science; Uh..Anyway, thanks for sticking around! This is mine and Rock's first time branching off from the girls So...Uh...Please be gentle with the comments and reviews, and if you want Hana to première in a specific episode then comment and we'll see what we can do. Thanks!

**Translations**; (loose interpretations and what we wanted them to mean)

1. (Japanese) My beautiful cherry blossom, how are you today? -Toshi to Hana as he and the other boys sit at the table-

2. (Japanese) I wouldn't mind concurring you. -Toshi to Hana after she makes a comment of Steve not being able to concur Lisa-

3. (Korean) Fuck off -Hana to Toshi after he said #2-

4. (German) Dirty place -Klaus to Francine-

5. (Japanese) If it was me, you would also be my wife, not just second command. -Toshi to Hana after she states that she would at least be second in command-

6. (Japanese) I will think about it till the day I die! -Toshi's response to Hana's response to #5-


End file.
